


[podfic] Twisted Signals

by arkadyevna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, F/M, I didn't sin this time, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, Peachshipping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prideshipping, implied sex, just a tasteful dash of sin, kaiba's not homophobic just jealous, maybe a little, much - Freeform, no need to forgive me Takahashi-sensei, roommate au, slay wrote something other than smut for once, someone's got a big gay crush guess who, there was a little sinning, yugi and anzu are just kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofTwisted SignalsbySlaycinder.Headline: "Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him."Small Prideshipping AU based on a frankly adorable reddit thread.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Twisted Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisted Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095811) by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). 



****

**Original:** [Twisted Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095811) by Slaycinder. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Pairing:** Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Atem/Kaiba Seto, Mazaki Anzu/Mutou Yuugi 

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences.

**Length:** 00:21:02

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o2dlsdshzbxf87l/%255BYGO%255D_Twisted_Signals.mp3/file) : **15.63 MB**

Ta, listener.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say two pods/two days? Make that three. I know, I know - I'm crazy. Keeping on the train of trying new things with the voices, let me know how you like it! Once again a big, big thanks to [talladeganights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talladeganights/pseuds/talladeganights) for beta, love ya! This wouldn't be here without the Dark Pride of Dimensions discord chat - I salute you, friends. If you'd like to join us in the chat, you can do so by clicking [_HERE!_](https://discord.gg/NntFUWXmph)


End file.
